User blog:Showdown616/Clearing Things Up
Well we all know what's been happening on here as of lately so i just wanted to clear some things up to finally put closure to this dark chapter in this wiki: * First of all, the comments I made to Cam were extremely rude and uncalled for and words can't even begin to desrcribe how sorry I am. I don't have a problem with people posting life stories at all, most of us vet users will remember Jo's blog back in September. That still is my favortie blog. It's just...I hate to see such kind people like all of you have to good through the crap you have to. You are all wonderful, kind, and beautiful people and it just hurts me to see that people in real life can't see what they have whether it be a friend or romantic interest. *This next portion is dedicated to Pearl. I'm sorry for offending you. Please know it was never my intention to hurt you. I'm glad you found a place that you feel welcomed and accepted and I'm sorry for trying to take that away from you. And just to make this 100% clear, I did not post those hateful messages to you on ask.fm. Whoever did that is probably the same sad troll that has done it to other users in the past. Again, I am so sorry. *I know ever since this blew over, I've made threats to leave the wiki. Well I'm not going anywhere. Honestly, this place is just too big a part of my life. Checking this site is second in line when I do my daily social network rounds. I've creeped on the site ever since The Boiling Point in 2010 and came ever once or so often. I didn't start becoming attatched until last summer. Some things were happening (well were not happening) that made me very downhearted and to ward off my feelings of loneliness I could come here and instantly feel better. Then finally I made an account, and the rest is history. Even though things have gotten alot better for me now, this place is still a very important part of my life and I can't give it up. I probably won't be watching Degrassi Season 13 and I will finally get my 365 Badge in early August but that doesn't mean I will leave this place. I may not be on everyday, but I will be on as much as I can. *I want this place to be like it was in the summer and most of the concluding months of 2012 and early 2013. I'll admit, this place has been far more dramatic in the past, and has always had a certain level of drama but it's time to give it a rest. Ever since Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), there has just been too much drama on this site and as Rob so elequotely posted in his beautiful blog, it needs to stop. This wiki is not like other wikis. How many other wikis know each other by first name, or have built friendships. None that I know of. We're better than what we've become. The only way we can change is by trying. *I understand. It's hard when you see some troll or spiteful user post negative things about characters you love, but just remember: they're only doing it to spite you. Don't give them what they want. And when they bash the actors, just think of this: Do you think Aislinn Paul cares about what this anonymous person over the internet says about her? *So to sum it all up, I made a mistake, I'm truly sorry for it, and I'm taking the steps to make it right. That's all we have to do. We must be the change we wish to see on this wiki. Nick I'll never let go ❤ 23:22, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts